


Solitaire to Durak

by Fanfic_fanatic24



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_fanatic24/pseuds/Fanfic_fanatic24
Summary: Jackson wants to introduce you to the various colours of life that you have been missing out for so many years.





	Solitaire to Durak

**Author's Note:**

> Durak is a game that can be played only by 2 people

Do you know that feeling where everyone around you are having the time of their lives and enjoying it to its fullest while yours is the same old, static?  
That feeling was not alien to you. You felt it on a daily basis. But at the same time, you didn’t know what to do about it. You have great friends and family. But your life still missed something. It feels empty and you don’t know what to do to fill that emptiness.  
You were a 25-year-old working woman who hasn’t had a boyfriend like at all. Yes, such a person does exist on this planet. You were completely inexperienced in the whole dating and related stuff.  
From when you were young, you were the last person to be chosen in case of any teams that were being divided. You were the loner of the class, that maintained a good arm’s length friendship with every kid in the last. You were the last person to know the class gossip.  
You were never the ideal type for anyone to date or even consider you for a fling. Even when you went to the bar with your friends you were the only one to go home alone.  
At first it hurt because you were fascinated with this whole thing and wanted to experience it yourself for at least once in your life time.   
But as time passed, you learnt to accept the rejection. You began adjusting to that fact and gave up on the amazing fairy tale ending the fanfics on Tumblr had. You snapped to reality and began focusing on your career.  
You were growing old. So were your friends. It didn’t surprise you that they began getting married, engaged, pregnant or moving out of town for job. Just because your life was static didn’t mean theirs was too.  
You were of course happy for them. You were proud to see them enjoy all the flavors of life even though you didn’t. but there was a part of you that hoped for you to experience them. You also felt your friends slowly drift away from you focusing more on their domestic lives. That was a given, of course. By now, you were also used to loneliness.  
You rarely got a text from someone other than your parents and those messages were some forwarded crap. There was no one to ask you or worry about your absence even if you went on a social media detox.

All the above things considered, you were shocked you to hear a confession that was for the first time directed at you.  
Your whole mind and body paralyzed when those words came out of Jackson’s mouth.  
“Would you like to go on a date with me?” He looked at you with a hopeful look on your face.  
Jackson was the marketing head of the company in which you have been working as the legal head. Jackson, no doubt was an amazing guy. He was friends with everyone at the office and not one person could hate him or say anything bad about him.  
Apart from that, he also looked like he was a runway model. He had the perfect features for it especially with his hair combed back and his suit.  
It would be a fat ass lie if you said you didn’t have a crush on him. But over the years, you’ve learnt to bury them deep inside and mind your business.  
Well, the majority of the female population of your office has a crush on Jackson, who were better looking than you were. So basically, if you wanted to, by some miracle, make a move, it would have been like entering a singing competition with Beyoncé as your competitor.  
But when Jackson uttered those words, all the feelings towards him that you’ve been hiding came resurfacing overwhelming you. But along with those, the feelings of low self-worth and low self-esteem appeared.  
Your love life or rather lack thereof was no secret at your workplace. There were many rude bullies who asked you out just to make fun of you. Though you politely declined their offer, all those snickers and looks they gave you hurt you.  
You knew Jackson would never do that you. Not just you but to anyone. He respected people for people irrespective of who they are and what they did and you admired that very much about him.  
“Why me?” You asked finally snapping to the present.  
“Because, you are an amazing, strong and independent woman that knows how to handle any type of situation and people. Besides, you know the value of having someone to love and cherish and I would like to be that someone and show you all the amazing parts of life, spoil you to death and love you with my everything.” He said not breaking eye contact with you.  
He was looking at you with so much sincerity that forced you to look away.  
“it’s ok to say no. I won’t pressure you and of course needless to say, this will remain between the two of us.” He continued looking at your defensive posture.  
“Jackson… I honestly don’t know what to say. I mean this was sudden and completely unexpected. You’re an amazing person, Jackson and I’m going to be honest with you.” You said looking into his eyes, reciprocating the same sincerity he showed. “I like you too. But the thing is, I think you deserve a lot better than someone that’s broken. Everyone would say the same too if they knew. Besides, there are so many attractive women that would trip and fall at your feet for a date with you.”  
“Exactly. There is nothing special about them like you. You have this aura around you that is like – I don’t know how to say it – its like this thing making you special and unique that drew me to you in the first place. And please, for the love of God, don’t underestimate your beauty. You’re just so beautiful, it makes my heart hurt.” He said clutching his heart making you chuckle.  
“(Y/N).” He started, cupping your cheeks and looking at you like he was trying to have a glimpse of your soul. “I would accept a ‘no’ if it was because you don’t like me. But you confessed that you like me. So, right now, all I’m asking is for you to give me a chance to make you feel loved and treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”  
“Jackson…” You whispered as a small tear slipped. You have never met someone so sincere as Jackson. He was one of a kind and not someone you find very often.   
“It’s ok. Take your time to respond. I understand.” He said wiping your tear.  
Jackson deserved the whole world and there was no doubt about it. But, now after looking into his eyes and listening to his confession, you knew that you would never find another guy like him ever in your life and you would be damned if you let him slip from your fingers right now.  
So, in order to let him know your decision regarding this, you leaned forward and pressed your lips your lips against his.  
At first, he was shocked but he recovered from it soon and responded to your kiss, taking the lead by guiding your inexperienced lips.  
You pulled away to look into his eyes. This time, they were filled with the same sincerity along with admiration and a tinge of lust that sent a shiver through your spine.  
“So, tomorrow at 7 sounds good?” He asked breaking the silence that lingered between you.  
“Sounds perfect.” You said with a smile.  
You knew Jackson would keep his promise and you mentally promised to yourself to love him with everything you have because he deserved the whole world. Afterall, love was an emotion that every human is bound to feel at some point of their life. Even if it comes late, it is completely worth the wait.


End file.
